


Invitation

by phfatbeatrice



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fukawa's Parents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phfatbeatrice/pseuds/phfatbeatrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this because I wanted to write and why not? It's rather short and cruddy but whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

Fukawa pushed herself underneath a table, quivering like an earthquake had just happened. But it was no earthquake that hit her; it was her own father. After he remarried, he divorced soon after, leaving Fukawa with the strange woman. The woman treated Fukawa like she didn’t exist, which Fukawa didn’t mind too much. She soon became skinnier then she should have been from only eating small snacks in the middle of the night to avoid the stranger she lived with. Fukawa went back to her father, asking for him to let her move back in. She offered to pay rent with the profit from her books and buy her own food and everything. He bluntly refused her proposal and she tried to argue it. He hit her across the face as hard as he could, yelling that she was worthless and that no one, not even the nicest hobos living under the local bridge would want to share a living space with her. She stared at the ground, silently taking the mental beating he was initiating. After a few quiet moments he grabbed her arms and pushed her back, making her stumble and fall into the table behind her. Once she got on the floor, she cowered back underneath the table.

"You are worthless. You are lucky that she even lets you stay there. I wanted to kick you out while she and I were together." He said, a scowl written on his face.

She bit her lip and shook her head. She was hoping that she was hallucinating, even though she knew that it couldn’t be a hallucination since she had been the one to even put herself in this situtation. She hated that it was real, but she knew that her father had every reason. She was nothing but disgusting trash that didn’t even know how to bathe properly.

Her father hit the tip of the table, without a slight bit of concern for her. With his anger written on his face, he yelled, “You don’t even deserve to live under a bridge. You should just leave. Get out.” He didn’t say this just out of anger; she was sure that he actually meant it. He reached out and grabbed her arm with his strong grip and pulled her out from underneath the table before pushing her down with his foot. “You are not to step into these doors again. If you do, I will make sure that you do not survive.” he said, before kicking her thin body. “Get out.” he repeated, as if she didn’t get it the first time.

Fukawa scuried off of the ground and nodded, before turning and go straighit to the hall that led to the door. Her father didn’t follow her. As she practically stumbled through the hall, almost like a drunk, she noticed a waded up letter — which was uncharacteristic for her father.

She quickly grabbed the papers from the trash, before slipping on her shoes and escaping the dangerous household. When the warm sunlight bathed over her, she slipped away fromt he yard of the house. As she got back on the main road, she unwaded up the letter she had taken from her father’s house. She was rather surprised over it’s contents.

The letter was a rather informal, brief invitation for Fukawa to go to Hope’s Peak Academy. The school was known for it’s graduates, who never did anything below amazing. She thought the letter was a hoax, but then why would her father have thrown such a letter away? But it didn’t make any sense. Fukawa was far from talented enough for something like that. She thought about it and studied as she walked back to her ‘home’.

By the time she approached the small house that she was currently residing, she had decided that the letter wasn’t a fake and that she was going to go. Being in a private school with a whole bunch of “Super High School Level” somethings couldn’t be even nearly as bad as not knowing what home was. Even if that place was school all the time, it was better then her current living situation.


End file.
